


A delightful surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Butt Slapping, Clothing Kink, Crying, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Riding, Rimming, Sexual Content, Snark, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I filled two prompts from the Les Misérables Kink Meme:</p><p>"Eponine rims Montparnasse into a shaking, sobbing mess. Consensual and canon era, please!" as well as:</p><p>"Dom!Eponine is something I'd love to see more of. Any kink goes really (as long as it's consensual) but I'd love you forever if you include a sartorial kink and/or orgasm denial/edging"</p><p>Because I needed to write some hetero smut to show the world that I'm not squicked out by it!<br/>Confession: The thing is, I totally DON'T ship Éponine and Montparnasse, but... well... as friends with benefits... why not? Super confession: The two of them as lovers used to squick me out for some unknown reason. It doesn't anymore, though, even though I, unfortunately, absolutely can't see the appeal of them in a romantic relationship. Confession again: After writing this I got rather aroused and I even intend to write something more with those two, which I never thought I would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A delightful surprise

She wasn’t awfully interested in him, she had to admit that – and God knows the feelings were mutual, but since they actually could stand one another’s company, and there had been some playful flirting from both of them, it couldn’t harm to have some fun, could it? Even though he was an utter snob and she was a killjoy, even though she was too rugged and he was just a tad bit too effeminate… Well, since she was hormonal and he had a high libido, things were bound to happen.

Eponine fingered on the carnation in Montparnasse’s buttonhole.  
“You probably seem more like a man with your clothes off.”  
“Insults will not bring any respectable gentleman to your bed.”  
“But you are neither respectable, nor are you a gentleman, so I guess you’re fair game.”  
“Pffsch. You got me there.” He grinned and gave her a deep, toothy kiss. She returned it, squeezing his ass hard – which was, she had to admit, her favourite part of his body. She was rather certain that it would look even better when he was naked.  
“Bed. Now.”  
“For someone who didn’t think I looked manly enough, you sure seem eager.”  
She smirked and grabbed his crotch, pleased to feel his cock growing hard in her hand. “I never said anything about your looks. I was talking about your manners. You’re vain like a prima donna. Are you one in bed too?”  
“You will have to find out that for yourself.”  
“I intend to make you howl like an opera diva and cry like a little princess.”  
“I thought you wanted to see the man in me?”  
“That too.”

She pushed him to the bed with a grin plastered on her face.  
“Undress. But leave the cravat on.”  
He grinned and put his top hat on the floor, stood up again, removed his coat, his waistcoat, unclasped his suspenders and slowly got to work with the buttons on his shirt.  
“Quicker. I want to see what you got.”  
“You will see in time. How about you removing those rags of yours?” He smirked.  
“Yes, I will remove them… In time.” She chuckled and unbuttoned her dress, looking fixatedly at him when he removed his shirt and trousers. She shook her dress off her body and let it fall to the floor, standing naked in front of him. When his prick was released from his trousers she let out a happy little sigh, she stared at it for a while, taking in the sight.  
“So that’s what you look like… Turn around.” He did, and she gave his ass a slap. “Lovely.”  
“I’m rather fond of it myself.”  
“How about me? You seem awfully self-absorbed for having a stark nude woman in front of you.” Montparnasse grinned and shrugged.  
“Not quite as bad as I expected.”  
“Oh, you’re dreadful!” She laughed and pushed him to the bed once again, giving him a hard kiss, running her fingers through his hair. He returned the kiss, all tongue, teeth and wetness, and gave her hair a gentle tug. She fingered on his cravat and got on top of him, pulling the fabric a little. After that, she rubbed her entrance, smearing some of her lubrication over his stomach. She lowered herself onto his cock, slowly, making a slightly pained expression for a second, but soon she had taken all of him. He raised one eyebrow.  
“I’m not _that_ big, am I?”  
“Oh, shut up, you. Just because I’m not one of those fucked-out whores you usually go to bed with.”  
“You know…” He gasped as she started moving her body up and down. “…nothing ab… ah…out… the people I usu-AH-lly bed!”  
She gave his cheek a light slap. “Quiet now.” She started to ride him faster, groaning, rubbing her clit with one hand and tugging at his cravat with the other. He closed his eyes and moaned lowly, a little smile on his lips. She started grinding herself faster and harder against his body, she let go of both the grip on the cravat and the fingers on her clitoris, instead she grabbed his wrists and buried her nails in them, steadying herself and giving him some pleasurable pain at the same time. She grinned proudly when the nails in his flesh made him moan louder.  
“Fuck… Mmm… Harder.”  
“I’m riding you as hard as I fucking can!”  
“Not that! Your nails!” Eponine chuckled and gladly obeyed, emitting more moans and gasps out of him.  
“Young man, you are an utter disgrace. Telling me to hurt you even more… And I’m sure this isn’t…” She gasped. “…enough for you! You like pain, do you not?”  
“Oui!” Eponine grinned and gave his cheek a hard slap, he started a little, but grinned, then she clutched his wrist again and steered it towards her.  
“Rub my clit. You’re just laying there like a dying fish washed ashore, you should make yourself useful.” Montparnasse smirked and shook his head, pressing two fingers against her clit for a while before rubbing it in circular movements. Eponine groaned loudly.

“Good boy!” Montparnasse chuckled a little, he was three or four years her senior, and yet it was she who was calling him a “boy”. Not that he would call her one, but… Ah! Why did he let his mind wander like that? He rubbed her harder and faster, she closed her eyes and moaned loudly, grinding herself against his body and fingers.  
“Fuck, Montparnasse!” She gasped, feeling her crotch getting warmer with a tingling sensation of pleasure. Just a little more and she would have an orgasm. “Rub me harder!” He did, moaning softly, and she tensed up for a while, took a grip on his curls, the muscles in her stomach clenched and the muscles in her cunt started to contract. She climaxed with a loud groan, pulling his hair hard enough for him to get tears in his eyes.  
She sat still for a while, panting, wiping the sweat off her forehead, before climbing off.  
“Oh, don’t look so sullen, little boy, I’m not finished with you yet.”  
“Did I look sullen?” He grinned.  
“On all four.”  
“Do I look sullen on all four…?”  
“You really are daft. Get on all four!”  
“Ah. Yes.” He looked a little surprised, but he did as she said. She removed his cravat and started tickling his back, ass and thighs with it. Montparnasse gasped and shivered with delight as she did, she reached over to grab his cock, stroking it gently, then merely grazing her fingers over it. It was hard and throbbing. She grinned.  
“Are you jealous? That I’ve got to cum and you haven’t?”  
“Quite so.”  
“I think I will make you even more jealous of the fact…” She smirked and removed her hand, which was slick from her own wetness on his cock. She laid the cravat on the bed and gave his buttocks one kiss each. “Spread your legs a little… I want better access.”  
“Access?” He did, though.  
“To do… this.” She lowered her head and gave his cleft a lick. “Spread a little more…” He did, feeling even more aroused now he realized what she was going to do. No woman before had wanted to do… that to him. Men did it without even hesitating, but when he asked women for that favourite treatment of his they scrunched their noses, finding it disgusting, in the best case off-putting. 

Eponine noticed his arousal. “Beautiful, beautiful Montparnasse… I wish I could see your face right now. Pretty, pretty, cute, desperate little Montparnasse.” She gave his entrance a hard, slow lick and he gasped loudly. Pleased with his reaction, she gave him another one, her tongue merely tickling him now, and another one. She soon swept her tongue up and down, to the sides, in circles… He gasped and moaned and started to whimper pretty soon. “Oh, you really are enjoying this…"  
“Yes!!” He shuddered, his eyes were closed, his mouth fell open.  
“You sound so…” She licked him again. “…vulnerable. And you should feel vulnerable, exposed… to me.” She swirled her tongue around and around, then penetrating him with its tip. He whined, gasped and shivered, his lower lip was wobbling.  
“Cute.” She penetrated him again, fucking him quickly with the tip of her tongue, and she soon heard a little sob. “Are you crying for me, Montparnasse?”  
“N-no…!” She licked his hole.  
“Oh, but I think you are.” She penetrated him for the third time, her tongue deeper inside him now than before, she let it stay like that for a while, then she fucked him again. Another sob.  
“Oh, fuck… fuck, fucking… I’m going to cum!” Eponine pulled back.  
“No, you’re not. Lay down. On your back.”  
He did, and now he was crying for real, he had been only a second away, and this felt absolutely overwhelming.  
“You definitely are crying for me now, Montparnasse.”  
He nodded and bit down on his lip.  
“Why? Are you not pleased?” She grinned. “Or are you just… desperate?”  
He nodded furiously. “Oui!!”  
She chuckled. “You look so disgustingly pretty right now.” She wiped his cheeks and took his cock in her hand, pleased to see a large amount of precum dripping out of it. “Shall I let you cum, shall I, shall I…” She gave it a jerk. “Yes, I shall.”  
“Ohh... Thank you, thank you, fuck…” He almost sobbed out the words.  
She started moving her hand up and down as fast as she could, and very soon he whimpered and cum splattered over her hand. Montparnasse panted, looking all blissed-out.  
“Oh, you are so, so cute. Lick.” She put her hand right in front of his face and he eagerly lapped up his own spendings. She smirked. “Did you enjoy your taste?”  
“I taste fucking sweet.” He chuckled.  
“I’m getting cold. We should get dressed.”  
As they put on their clothes again, Eponine hummed happily.  
“You seem pleased”, Montparnasse said with a smirk. “I hope I was one of your best.”  
“Actually, you were my worst.”  
Montparnasse’s eyes narrowed, not sure if she was joking or not.  
“…and you were my best as well. Actually, you have been my only one.”  
“You mean…?”  
“This was my first time.” Eponine grinned widely.  
“Holy fucking…”  
“What? I’m not that old!”  
“That’s not what I meant, you just seemed so… sure of what you were doing.”  
“A girl can have fantasies, can she not? About how she want her first time to be?”  
Montparnasse chuckled. “I guess so. Shall I feel honored? That I was your first?”  
“Nah. You were easy. A cheap, easy lay.”  
“Works for me.” He grinned and shook his head.  
“Now take your stupid hat and get out.” She stuck out her tongue and laughed.  
“So long, Eponine.” Montparnasse opened the door, grinned and waved.


End file.
